


Vulnerable

by zealousvagrant



Series: Askbox Fics: SS Broh [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, light smut, top!Bolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousvagrant/pseuds/zealousvagrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin reflects on the dynamics of his relationship with Iroh at a sensitive moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

“Will you stop squirming? You’re bruising my ribs over here!”

Iroh stills.

“You do know you’re massive, right? I can’t breathe.”

Bolin grinds against him a little harder, feeling the general’s hard-on through his soft underwear. The general hisses, thrusting up into the other man’s groin. The earthbender smiles devilishly, deeply enjoying how helpless Iroh has become. 

It’s not often that Bo gets the upper hand, and even less often that Iroh lets himself be restrained. There must be a blue moon shining on the bay, but from his perch on the bed in Iroh’s quarters, he can’t really tell. At any rate, Bolin is having a ball.

In a series of comfortable, fluid motions, he removes Iroh’s silk underthings and hitches his legs over his shoulders. While one hand wraps around his hip, stroking his thigh, the other is being licked. He wets his length, and as he rubs and pulls, he plants a loving kiss to Iroh’s mouth. 

As he readies himself against that particular tense barrier, he reflects on the hundreds of times he’s been here. Though it’s become comfortable, Bolin never fails to revel in the sea of Iroh’s trust. Here he is, vulnerable and weak, under the man he has opened his heart to, and it’s the most intoxicating place in the world. 

With a flick of the hips, he’s inside the slick, inviting tension between Iroh’s legs.

“Ahh”

“Bo. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr: http://atomic-comic.tumblr.com/post/26323899275/askbox-fic-vulnerable


End file.
